


Star

by ukyochan



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyochan/pseuds/ukyochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent. She struggles to keep her talent agency afloat, while Angel plays havoc on her resolve and her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shock Me. First Impressions,not so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Star  
> STARTED: 01.30.2010  
> AUTHOR: ukyochan  
> E-MAIL: ukyochanBA@gmail.com  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters belonging to BTVS and Ats.  
> PAIRING: B/A. (hints of other pairings, take a guess)  
> SPOILERS: No spoilers, although there might be allusions to the series. Find them and let me know. *wink*  
> SYNOPSIS: Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Please distribute, but contact me first. :D  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: AU, no supernatural stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance at least once.  
> FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
> RATING: Mature-R-NC-17 , for language, sexual innuendos and situations, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Marina Geno is a original character of mine. I wanted Joyce to have an old quirky college friend and to be a second mom to Buffy and her sister. Enjoy, she's fun. 
> 
> The locations used in this work are mostly real. For example, the districts where the characters live, the Oviatt Building, and Cicada are real locations.

Part 1 - Shock me. First impressions, not so much.

He was Angel, the world's top male super model.

He peered her with those heavy-lidded dark eyes. His tanned skin glistened from the moisture of his bath.

It was a intense stare that burned into you and haunted you to obsession. He had a body that wouldn't quit, a killer smile, and amazing lips that would whisper,"I'm yours." in the most intimate of ways.

It was that intensity that got photographers, fashion designers and magazines alike to always book him for shoots and runway.

Angel was many a woman's fantasy and beacon of men's fashion. Everybody wanted him. Save for one particular person.

Buffy Summers sighed,"Yay me," and slapped closed the glossy pages of the Italian Vogue she was examining. It was Angel's latest print work of him submerged in a bathtub advertising a pricey man's cologne.

This Angel was one piece of work, demanding and drowning in utterly masculine selfishness.

What Angel wanted, Angel got, everyone told Buffy as she walked into the office at eight o'clock in the morning with her Mocha Frap, lite whip, non-dairy, half-caf. Right now, he wanted an agent that he could trust with every secret, want, and unbridled need. Buffy Summers was the one that Fervor Model Management sent to keep an eye on their most profitable asset. Her manager Marina Geno said she was fiesty and capable of handling Angel.

Fervor was a top-rated modeling agency with an expansive clientele from all walks of the fashion industry. Looking at Angel's advertisement only reminded her that she was in charge of the agency's biggest moneymaker.

"Great, I'm a frickin' babysitter," Buffy mumbled as she grabbed Angel's newest portfolio and latest booking schedule from her desk.

Buffy tucked the portfolio into her briefcase and notified her assistant, Anne Lily, that she would be out of the office the entire day and to take only the important messages. Anne was a tall, willowy, soft-spoken girl with long, blond hair and a Goth-like edge. On the edge of Anne's desk lay a copy of the latest vampire romance novel. Buffy raised a brow at her assistant. Anne just shrugged it off and began to type into her computer.

"Now, Buffy, don't be ungrateful." Ms. Geno said loudly from her large office opposite of Buffy's."You haven't worked in ages."

'Damn, that lady's hearing is impeccable.' Buffy thought with some irritation.

"Buffy, if you keep grumbling like that you might not have a job coming back," Ms.Geno's voice carried over.

Flipping through Angel's bookings, Buffy scanned the pages quickly as she sipped the last of her Mocha frap and noticed Angel only had a few commercials this week. Fashion Week was coming up and it seemed that he didn't have a Designer's go-see in sight.

"That's unusual," Buffy noted out loud. "Marina, Angel doesn't have any go-sees this week. Normally, Dolce and Gabbana would be up our butts trying to book him. What's going on?"

"The word is that Angel has a movie deal with Sony Pictures, an action mystery movie or something." Ms. Geno said from her office.

Marina Geno and Buffy often talked to each other loudly through their open office doors. It was an old habit from the early days of the agency when Buffy's mother, Joyce worked with Marina Geno after her bitter divorce from Buffy's father Hank. Joyce was Marina's old art college roommate and had been there when Marina's marriage also dissolved. Marina invested her settlement into starting Fervor and adopted Buffy and her young sister Dawn after their mother had passed on. Marina hired Buffy straight out of college and put her to work taking up her mother's end.

Everyone currently working for Fervor familiar with this odd habit of their bosses forced themselves to turn a deaf ear. Anne, Buffy's assistant, slapped on her iPod headphones and started rifling through the papers in her inbox.

"You don't know?" Buffy asked the other woman.

"That's why I'm sending you in, Buffy," Ms. Geno replied. "Angel's a loaded gun, he doesn't tell us anything. In fact, that's why you're his agent now and not Winifred Burkle."

"What happened with Fred?" Buffy inquired, chucking her empty cup in the trash."Wasn't she handling him?"

"She ran off with her boyfriend, Charles Gunn, to some place to raise horses and do quantum physics or what not," Marina with her dark, Anna du Wintour-style bob answered as she poked her head through the doorway of Buffy's office."Stop dawdling and get your ass to Angel's loft and find out what he's up to!"

Ms. Geno shooed Buffy out of the office and shouted,"Don't come back until you get Angel back on track!"

"Yes, Ms. Geno, I'm on the job." Buffy answered in a resigned voice."Be seeing you later."

......

Thinking about her former co-worker, Buffy had known Fred would take off on the agency. She was too sweet to be in the business. She was better off. Buffy herself knew she couldn't leave Fervor because it was her lifeblood. It was the closest she had to family. Buffy put on her Chanel sunglasses, hopped into her silver-blue BMW convertible and drove to Banking District of Downtown Los Angeles, where Angel's loft was located. She tried called Angel's apartment from her Blackberry earpiece several times without an answer.

"Typical model behavior," Buffy grumbled, tossing her ear piece into her bag.

Pulling up to the curb, the valet handed Buffy a ticket as she grabbed her belongings and stepped out of the car. and took the car to the parking garage. The doorman, Jonathan, recognizing Buffy greeted her with a wave. Most of Fervor's models lived in this particular apartment building, so Buffy knew everyone in residence or in employ personally. Ms. Geno called it,"Creative Control." Buffy called it, "Big Brother."

"Hey Ms.Summers, how's the modeling business going?" Jonathan inquired with a friendly but awkward smile.

"Well, it's doing well considering our finest has decided to go AWOL," Buffy answered with a small grin in return."Is Superman in?"

Buffy giggled to herself at the nickname Ms. Geno had given Angel. She took off her sunglasses and swung them around by the temple piece.

"Superman?" Jonathan said, looking at his notes and log-in book,"Oh, Superman, you mean, Mr. O'Leary, Apartment 712. Why, yes, he checked in at three o'clock a.m."

"Perfect," Buffy grinned in satisfaction as she tucked her glasses into her briefcase.She loved pouncing on unsuspecting models and making them cringe. This Angel would be no exception.

"I take that it's going to be a sneak attack?" Jonathan said with a serious face. "Very cutthroat I must say."

"It's business," Buffy said with a blase expression and headed for the elevator.

Buffy got into the elevator and contemplated what her plan of attack would be.The whole confrontation, of course, would be a shitload of guilt talk and the time is money speech. When she got to seventh floor, Buffy stepped off the elevator and proceeded down the plush carpeted hallway until she reached her destination. Buffy rang the doorbell once and recieved no answer. She pressed the doorbell a few more times and then began to hold the button down. Then, Buffy started knocked on the door loudly and obnoxiously.

"Now, listen you freakin-" Buffy began to swear and the door swung open. Her eyes met the glowering dark brown gaze of one really tall, huge, pissed off man.

"Who the fuck is ringing my doorbell and knocking on my door like a crazy person?" The man growled, his eyes bleary.

"Me," Buffy said, crossing her arms at her chest and raising an eyebrow."Angel O'Leary?"

Buffy was taken aback by this person's size and ferocity, but she wasn't going to be put off by somebody's grouchiness. She was made from tough stuff.

"And who the fuck are you?" The man growled again inching into Buffy's personal comfort zone and frowned into her face.

'So, this was Angel in the flesh: all glorious yummy six foot two inches of him.' Buffy thought in shock.

"I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers-" Buffy started.

"So...?" Angel began to turn away and head back through his front door,"Look I don't give autographs to just anybody showing up on my doorstep, but I'll gladly refer you to my agency to get that. And, I don't need any sex freebies from groupies either. Get the hell out before I call security."

So, Angel played by the rules: No hanky-panky during work. Smart man.

"That won't be necessary," Buffy said to Angel's retreating back."Marina sent me. I'm your new agent."

Angel stopped in mid-step. He turned around and had a concerned expression as he asked,"What happened to Fred?"

"Fred left the agency to pursue other interests," Buffy replied, noting Angel's expression softened a bit,"Marina sent me to manage you in the interim."

"So, uh, you're taking her place, umm-?" Angel had forgotten her name.

"Buffy." Buffy supplied.

"Buffy." He repeated. Somehow, the way Angel said her name made Buffy's heart jump a bit in her chest.

Angel had looked her up and down, focusing on her best assets: her silky blonde hair, long legs and perky chest pushed up by the crossing of her arms.

"Did you just give me a body check?" Buffy asked nonchalantly.

"Why no." Angel answered smoothly with a slightly devilish grin. "I was just 'sussing the situation. I can't believe I've never met you at the office."

"I've been away from the L.A. Office," Buffy said, watching the man across from her closely."I was in Milan this past year."

"I was in Milan too, doing a runway show for Armani. I didn't see you there either," Angel said as his gaze wandered down Buffy's body again.

Buffy was impeccably dressed in a snug charcoal Marc Jacobs cashmere and silk sweater dress that fit her womanly curves well, black herringbone hose and black stiletto boots.

"Of course, you wouldn't." Buffy noted Angel's second body check and quirked a well-groomed eyebrow at her charge."Anyways, Angel, are you going to let me in or will I have to force my way in?"

"Right, umm, Buffy, do come in. Forgive my, um, state of undress," Angel said, looking down at his boxer clad body. "I, uh, just charged out of bed."

Angel stepped out of the doorway and let her in.

In passing, Buffy gave Angel a body check of her own, objectively of course. She was mentally checking off Angel's traits like one would look at a winning race horse. Perfect symmetry. Overall nice musculature and general body tone. Expected. Ass that you can bounce a quarter off of. Expected again. Well-groomed hands and feet. Check. Long arms and legs, smooth skin, lightly tanned, bare chested, neck not too cordy, square chin with the five o'clock shadow, an extremely sensuous mouth, straight nose, and his eyes...eyes...

Buffy stopped there at Angel's eyes. His dark chestnut eyes framed by thick, sooty lashes were magnetic. It was his trademark look, that stare. The stare that made the common women want to hunt him down and want to do unmentionable things to him. It was one thing to see Angel in print and commercial, but seeing that stare in person unnerved the usually in-control Buffy.

Angel expected to be stared at like an amoeba and inspected like one as well, but what he saw was the flicker of desire in his agent's provocative hazel gaze. The look disappeared quickly as she caught herself staring.

Buffy said in a husky voice as she walked into Angel's living room,"So um, throw something on, will ya?"

"As you wish," Angel said as he glided past Buffy into the direction of his bedroom.

Sitting down on Angel's sofa, Buffy tried to banish the wicked thoughts corrupting her normally logical mind. 'Are those boxers silk? Oh and what I really meant, Angel, is will you take something off? And oh, yes, would you do that sexy dance you did in that last commercial of yours?'

Buffy tried not following Angel's delectable behind with her eyes. She pulled out Angel's schedule and flipped through the pages, not really reading them. She watched those taut, muscular calves cross in front of her and felt the shift of Angel's weight as he sat next to her on the sofa. She glanced up and saw he had thrown on a comfortable terry robe in deep blue and then drew her eyes to the schedule agenda in her lap.

"So...? Buffy?" Angel said, noticing Buffy avoiding his eyes."What did you and the agency need me to do?"

When Angel mentioned the agency, Buffy's demeanor changed. She looked up as if reminded of task in hand. Buffy sat up straight, turned and stared Angel in the eyes.

"You! What THE HELL are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I, uh," Angel mumbled, thrown off by Buffy's abrupt question.

"I heard that you were in for a part in an action flick?! And did you even bother to talk to the agency about the sudden career change? And what about your go-sees?" Buffy shot off, waving Angel's schedule around.

"Whoa,whoa! Hold it," Angel interrupted and held up his hands," Slow down. Let me explain."

"Fine, explain away."

"I got offered an audition for a part in a vampire movie."

"Vampire movie?" Buffy asked with a raised brow."Like Interview With A Vampire or something?"

"I suppose so-" Angel started, running a hand through his mussed bedhead hair.

"Oh no don't tell me a B-rated film? Why-" interrupted Buffy with a shocked expression."Are you going to be naked in it? 'Cuz the agency says you can't do full frontal nudity!"

'Not that I would mind,' Buffy found herself thinking.'Naughty Buffy.'

"What? No, no, no! I'm a vampire detective, the lead. It's the end of world as we know it. Hell comes to earth kind of thing," Angel answered, shaking his head.

"Like that graphic novel, The Fallen?" Buffy said.

"Exactly, that's it." Angel said with a relieved smile."THAT'S what they're asking me to do!"

'Urgh, he smiled, he's beautiful' Buffy felt her heart thump as she said,"I've heard The Fallen is an excellent read."

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot. It's awesome. I couldn't put it down," Angel said, enthusiastically."I'm waiting for the second volume to come out."

"Me too," Buffy said, feeling Angel's eyes on her again.

There was an awkward silence afterwards. There was a tangible feeling of attraction between Buffy and Angel as he stared at her.

"It's a great opportunity to break into acting,"Angel said breaking the silence.

"That's wonderful,Angel, but what about Fervor? What are you going do?" Buffy inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Well, if I suck at the acting thing, I can always go back to modeling," Angel replied.

"Nice to use us as a backup plan, Mr. O'Leary," Buffy coldly responded.

"Look, I'm trying not to," Angel shot back, incensed."Modeling got me this start. Did you think I would up and quit?"

"You have a contract with Fervor. We can make you and we can break you, Angel," said Buffy as she got up and gathered her things. She started to head for the door and had her hand on the door latch.

Buffy wasn't prepared for what happened next. Angel grabbed her roughly by the arm, turned her to face him, and pressed her back into the door. He had a furious expression on his face.

Buffy reminded herself with this thought,'Angel has a reputation of being a prick and a dilettant, just remember that.'

"Why are you being a bitch?" Angel growled."Why are you attacking me? You don't know me."

"I know a whole lot about you. And, I only call it like I see it. It's a business, Angel, it's called commitment, something you seem to lack,"Buffy said, registering no expression on her face."And, Fervor doesn't need that."

Angel's eyes scanned her face. He then grabbed her shoulders. Buffy was thinking he was going to shake her. Instead, Angel brought his lips down onto hers, strong and urgent. His hand tangled itself in her hair, cupping her head. The other hand wandered down her back to her waist to bring her closer.

Angel kissed her to shut her up, something he wouldn't have done to Fred, his former agent. He had spent the entire conversation watching her glossy lips move and vaguely listening, until Buffy had challenged his loyalty to Fervor. Those glossy, pink lips had made him hard, thinking about what those lips would taste like.

Those lips Angel so desired tasted like sweet raspberries and mint gum.

Buffy was trying to process her thoughts as Angel's expert lips gently caressed hers. His unshaven scruff tickled her face. She fought her body's response to the feather-light brushes of Angel's intimate attack. Then, Angel's tongue gently licked along the seam of her lips for entrance into her mouth. All of Buffy's resolve dissolved as her body relaxed against Angel's hard chest, forcing her drop her bag to the floor and cling to the man for fear of falling.

Buffy wanted to say something, but only a small moan came out. Angel's lips overtook hers into an open-mouthed kiss.

Her brain felt scrambled as her heart pounded in her ears. Her gasps and pants surprised her as they surrounded her in polyphony. It was so good, like having the best chocolate dessert or a delicious wine. He tasted just as yummy.The way Angel kissed could make any woman just orgasm in minutes. Buffy felt pretty close to doing just that. Buffy's knees buckled as the intense sensations pulled into that center of her femininity, making her wet and feeling uncomfortable. In her misty thoughts, Buffy felt Angel's need prodding her in the belly. He felt huge from what she could tell.

Buffy pushed Angel away from her with a not so gentle shove. Her lips were swollen from Angel's kisses and her hazel eyes were dark with desire as she glanced back at Angel. Her chest heaved as she leaned on the door, trying to get her breath back.

'What in the hell happened?' thought Buffy as she regained her sanity. She scrambled to pick up her briefcase and clutched it to her chest like a shield as she turned back to Angel. Her face was flushed as she looked at him with wide eyes.

In a shaky voice, Buffy spoke as she grabbed the doorknob,"I have to go!"

Buffy ran out slamming the door behind her.

Angel stood stunned as he watched her leave and grinned. "Damn, she's a fiesty one."

Then running his thumb along his bottom lip, Angel chuckled and licked his fingertip and said,"Mmm, raspberries."


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Star  
> STARTED: 01.30.2010  
> AUTHOR: ukyochan  
> E-MAIL: ukyochanBA@gmail.com  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters belonging to BTVS and Ats.  
> PAIRING: B/A. (hints of other pairings, take a guess)  
> SPOILERS: No spoilers, although there might be allusions to the series. Find them and let me know. *wink*  
> SYNOPSIS: Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Please distribute, but contact me first. :D  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: AU, no supernatural stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance at least once.  
> FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
> RATING: Mature-R-NC-17 , for language, sexual innuendos and situations, etc.

Part 2- The Deal

Buffy ran to the elevators and frantically pushed the call buttons. Her heart thumped hard in her chest and she couldn't breathe.

What had she done? Buffy had broken one of the cardinal rules: Don't get involved with the models. Marina would have a fit and ask for Buffy's head on a pike.

Buffy had to get out the building now. She rushed by Jonathan at the concierge desk and yelled,"I need my car PRONTO!"

When Buffy stepped outside, her BMW came screeching to a halt in front of her. Tossing some small bills at the valet, she climbed into her car and peeled out.

Buffy's mind replayed the kiss as she drove around Los Angeles for an hour and finally back to the office parking garage. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. Pulling into her parking space at Fervor, Buffy stopped the engine,pressed her forehead to the steering wheel, and felt her gut wrench.

"What a bastard! Ugh, get yourself together, Summers," Buffy said to herself."You absolutely can not tell Marina what happened with you and Angel. You have to get into the office and act like nothing happened."

Taking a deep breath, Buffy glanced at herself into the visor mirror. Her eyes were wild, skin was flushed and her lips...

"I look like I just had sex!" Buffy gasped. Grabbing her makeup bag, Buffy retouched her makeup and willed herself to calm down. "Okay, okay, I think I look normal...somewhat."

***

Buffy walked into the office a perfect picture of composure. Anne glanced up from her work and said,"You look red, did you get some gym time in?"

Buffy almost froze but smiled cooly as she responded,"Yes, just a few miles on the treadmill. Any messages for me?"

"Yeah, lots, mostly from entertainment news, they wanted to ask you about Angel's new movie? Some jobs for Angel. And, umm, from Angel, himself? Now that's different. And oh yeah, Marina wants you in her office NOW!" Anne rattled off.

'Oh, boy,' thought Buffy in dread,'Angel said something.'

Buffy knocked on the door and opened it."Ms. Geno, you wanted to see-"

The last person she expected was sitting right across from her boss. Marina was just chatting him up and laughing. Oh boy was HE looking fine in a nice pair of black leather pants, a tight D&G t-shirt, and steel toed boots.

"Angel-," Buffy blurted out."How'd you get here so fast? Why?"

"Ah, Buffy,there you are,"Marina said,"care to have a seat?"

Marina gestured to the empty chair next to Angel. Buffy hesistantly sat next to Angel who did not even glance at her.

"Well now,"Marina spoke,"here we are. Buffy, I don't know what you said to Angel to get him to come into the office, but it worked."

Angel coughed and answered,"Buffy's argument was very convincing. I couldn't help but succumb to her will."

Buffy heard the underlying innuendo Angel hinted at. Marina just nodded her head.

"Wonderful job, Buffy," Marina said with a satisfied smile. "Now, Angel, you know what our agreement stipulations are."

"Yes, Marina, work my ass off on the runway and on camera. I just wanted to check if I've had any bookings lately. I know I haven't been checking in last few days. Not very Angel-like." Angel said as he leaned back into his chair and clasped his hands together in almost a prayer-like gesture.

'Angel-like? More like the minion of the Dark One,' thought Buffy, sending Angel a sideways glare.

"Well, Buffy? Is there any work for Angel here?" Marina asked Buffy directly.

Buffy sat up and said,"There are few lined up at the moment. And maybe some publicity for his new role in 'The Fallen'. But mostly up in the air."

"So you went to audition behind our backs, Mr. O' Leary?"

"Marina, I was just explaining that to Buffy. They offered me the role, said I had the look. They noticed I went to Juilliard as well-"

"Juilliard?" Buffy's voice raised up in disbelief.

It was then Angel looked at her and said non-plussed,"Yes, there. I was scouted by Fervor when I was leaving classes at Juilliard. I'm not just some dumb jock fresh out of high school. Look I know the movie isn't Shakespeare or anything but I read the script. It's well written and I have a hunch it'll make millions."

Marina watched the exchange with amusement. Buffy seemed uncomfortable, her cheeks flushed red since she had rushed into the office and sat next to Angel O'Leary. Marina never thought that cool and collected Buffy Summers would be affected by Angel's devastating charisma.

"So, you two, are you going to work it out? Because as you are sitting here every minute wasted is like thousands of dollars going into the shredder every time," Marina said, making the others stop in mid-argument.

They nodded as Marina calmly put her elbows on her desk and put her chin on her clasped hands.

"Angel, take the role. Buffy, do you damned bestest that Angel doesn't make a fool of himself doing it. Understand?"

The two nodded again.

"You two better get your act together and your asses into gear. I want Angel to be working too in the meantime, until the deal with the studio is finalized. I want all the production schedules, bookings, et cetera, on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Capisce? Now get out!" Marina shouted.

Buffy and Angel scrambled out of Marina's office quickly. Buffy turned and went into her office to sit at her desk. What she had not anticipated was the nemesis of her once quiet busy bee existence following her in and closing the door. Anne, Buffy's assistant, stood up only to have the door slam in her face.

"So, Buffy, whatcha got for me?" Angel began as he sat in the chair across from Buffy's desk, violating her space by throwing those exquisitely long legs on top and crossing his ankles. Angel stared at her with a raised brow, lounging in his chair lazily with his arms pillowing his head.

Buffy was incensed that he acted like he could do no wrong and spat,"YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?"

"Well, you heard Marina, I need work. Have dinner with me and we can discuss things. I can catch you up on what I've been to,"Angel said ignoring Buffy's glare.

"Fine," Buffy answered through clenched teeth. "A business dinner that's all."

"That's right," Angel said, standing up gracefully and turning toward the door,"I'll pick you up at the office at 7:30."

"No." Buffy replied."I'll meet you at 7:30 at Cicada."

"Fine," Angel responded as he opened the door,"Cicada,7:30."

Anne stood in the doorway and Angel smiled and apologized. Anne glanced over to Buffy who nodded and mouthed,"I'm okay."

Angel glanced over his shoulder one more time to Buffy and said,"Listen, Anne, right? I'd like to make an dinner appointment with Ms. Summers at 7:30. You can fit me in?"

Angel shut the door. Buffy felt the air being sucked out of the room. She slumped into her expensive arm chair, feeling defeated. She looked at her wall clock with its time at five-thirty and contemplated on the evening to come.


	3. Sexy, My Ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Star  
> STARTED: 01.30.2010  
> AUTHOR: ukyochan  
> E-MAIL: ukyochanBA@gmail.com  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters belonging to BTVS and Ats.  
> PAIRING: B/A. (hints of other pairings, take a guess)  
> SPOILERS: No spoilers, although there might be allusions to the series. Find them and let me know. *wink*  
> SYNOPSIS: Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Please distribute, but contact me first. :D  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: AU, no supernatural stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance at least once.  
> FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
> RATING: Mature-R-NC-17 , for language, sexual innuendos and situations, etc.

Part 3 - Sexy My Ass

Buffy unlocked the door to her dark loft, flicked the lights on, and threw her briefcase on the sofa without a care.

"Sonuvabitch!" came a husky curse from the sofa."Dangit, B."

"Faith,ohmygosh, when did you come home?" gasped Buffy as her roommate sat up slowly.

"I just crawled in," groaned Faith, rubbing her forehead and tossing the briefcase to the floor. 

"You look like hell. Tough night?" Buffy asked in concern as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed the Tylenol and a water bottle from the fridge and handed all to Faith.

The earthy brunette still had her thick stage makeup on, false eyelashes, big hair, and a smear of deep red lip gloss. 

"They wanted me to cover for Lolita, who ran off somewheres I dunno," Faith drawled as she popped the painkillers into her mouth and chugged the water.

"Again?" Buffy inquired sitting next to Faith.

"I swear that girl runs off days on end and still manages to keep her job. I guess if the patrons are all hot for you they'll take you back." Faith sneered and took another swig of water.

"I thought you weren't going to strip again."

"Me too. The money's just a little too shiny for me," Faith answered with a chuckle."Gotta pay for school you know. Scholarship doesn't seem to pay for extras if you know what I mean. I'm lucky I ran into you when I did."

"Faith, don't sound like you're an abandoned puppy I found in an alley."

Faith chuckled again as she said,"Let's face it, I'm a lucky puppy bitch then. Anyhoo, what the hell are you doing at home? Shouldn't you be schmoozing with Donatella Versace or something?"

"Or something." Buffy replied, pulling at her dress.

"Okaay, what happened?" Faith asked, knowing Buffy wanted her to.

"Promise not to freak?" Buffy replied with a deep breath.

Faith nodded with a raised brow. Buffy picked up her discarded briefcase and took out the Men's Italian Vogue she had been purusing earlier and flipped it to a certain ad.

"Him. He happened." Buffy pointed to the advertisement.

Faith peered at Buffy's magazine, looked at her roommate, and went back to the ad."Him?"

"Yes, him."

"Are you serious? How? When? Didn't you tell me he was a primadonna and you'd never want to work with him?" Faith inquired.

"One of the agents booked and left him without representation. I wasn't handling anyone-" Buffy began.

"Your boss,Marina, who has unfailing faith in you assigned you to this guy without a second thought." Faith finished bluntly.

"Bingo. And you know what's really wrong?" Buffy slammed the thick magazine closed and waved it around.

"No, what?"

"He's absolutely, undeniably...hot. In print, I can handle, by association, no biggie...but in person, that is a whole new dimension of the what the hell."

"So you went gaga," Faith said, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean look at him. If I had him in my sights, he'd be on his back in no time flat!"

"Faith, please!" Buffy interrupted.

"Fine fine, I'll stop," Faith said with a chuckle."What happened?"

"I lost my composure and my brain went kaplooie! I felt all discombobulated being in his presence. I couldn't focus," Buffy sputtered throwing the magazine across the room."And, get this, Faith, he wants to have dinner with me tonight at Cicada!"

"Well at least it'll be in a busy place and you'll have a table between you. And won't it be all business anyways?" Faith said.

"Argh,it won't matter anyways,"Buffy pouted, feeling downtrodden."I'll still find him damned attractive."

"Aww, well just, you know, compartmentalize in your head or something. Put him in your unsexy client box ,like,I dunno, a dude with a hairy back, a monobrow, and athlete's foot." Faith suggested.

"Eww. Anyways, I guess I have to do that." Buffy said with reservation. Looking at her watch, she sighed."I can't do this."

"B, you have to. You can't take shit from no man, even if he's Adonis himself," Faith said as she gently shoved her roommate off the sofa,"Now GIT! I'm gonna shower.I need my beauty sleep.I have class in the morning."

"Adonis?"

"Yes, Adonis, ancient sexy guy. Now get ready."

Buffy reluctantly slinked off to her room to change.

***

Closing the door behind her, Buffy looked at her digital clock on the side table next to her bed. It was almost six-thirty. She shook her head. She could not possibly put Angel into the unsexy client box in her head. He wasn't like any of the greasy entertainment guys she meet in her few years in the industry. In fact, he was in an entirely different animal all together. Angel could never be unsexy to anyone who had eyes or ears. 

Buffy sat on her bed, pulled off her hose and boots, and threw them into an empty corner of her room. The phone rang. She almost hesitated picking it up and brought the cordless to her ear.

"Hello?" Buffy greeted.

"Ms. Summers?" a recognizable female voice came over the line.

Relief washed over Buffy. It was Anne, her assistant.

"Yes, Anne, what's up?"

"I called about your reservations at Cicada."

"Oh. Something happened?"

"No, I was just confirming that Angel said he would meet you at seven-thirty on time and the reservations are under,"OH-EM-GEE. He's friggin' hot." Anne flatly replied. "No, that was a joke. He told me to say that to you."

'Oh, boy,' Buffy thought in aggravation.'What have I got myself into?'

"Actually, Ms. Summers, the reservations are under Washburne," Anne said. 

Then, Anne's muffled voice said,"If you keep bugging me, Ms. Summers might not even show up, Angel. Now, stop bothering me."

"I thought he left. Is he there still?" Buffy asked.

"In the flesh," Angel's smooth as silk voice came over the line. 

Anne's protests were heard in the background,"Give that back! Hey!"

"Buffy. Dress casual. I'll be expecting you." Angel spoke and then there was a loud grunt over the phone.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Summers. I had to subdue someone. Don't worry I didn't hurt him much." Anne apologized."Seven-thirty, Cicada, dress casual, Washburne. Bye."

The bastard was still at the office. Buffy felt her stomach turn and thought in dread,'Probably was so wrapped up in my thoughts...Didn't even notice that he might have been in the lobby and watched me walk by. Didn't say a word.'

Buffy peeled off her dress and pulled on a soft pink cashmere short-sleeved v-necked sweater over her head. Skinny jeans and silver open-toed heels completed the outfit. After touching up her makeup, Buffy shrugged on a soft dove grey peacoat and went to the living room.

She found Faith completely passed out on the sofa with a copy of Oscar Wilde's 'The Importance of Being Earnest' over her face. Buffy grabbed her briefcase off the floor and snuck out the door. 

"So much for the support," Buffy said with a chuckle as she went to the garage. She felt like she was being ritually sacrificed to the Gods and was on the precipice of being pushed into Mount Lust.

***


	4. Into the Fiery Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Star  
> STARTED: 01.30.2010  
> AUTHOR: ukyochan  
> E-MAIL: ukyochanBA@gmail.com  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters belonging to BTVS and Ats.  
> PAIRING: B/A. (hints of other pairings, take a guess)  
> SPOILERS: No spoilers, although there might be allusions to the series. Find them and let me know. *wink*  
> SYNOPSIS: Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Please distribute, but contact me first. :D  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: AU, no supernatural stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance at least once.  
> FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
> RATING: Mature-R-NC-17 , for language, sexual innuendos and situations, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Historic Oviatt Building and the restaurant Cicada are real locations.
> 
> https://www.laconservancy.org/locations/oviatt-building
> 
> http://www.cicadarestaurant.com/

Part 4 - Into The Fiery Pit

Buffy pulled up to Cicada and handed the keys to the valet waiting at the Historic Oviatt Building. Gazing at the watch tower, Buffy just made it in time. Taking a deep breath, she went through the ornate art deco double doors and was greeted by the hostess named Jillian. She had a sweet, girl next door face, short black hair, and large brown eyes.

"Welcome to Cicada. Do you have a reservation?" Jillian asked with a bright smile.

"Yes-" Buffy started.

"Washburne, party of two," a familiar male voice overtook Buffy's.

Buffy felt a muscular arm snake around her waist under her coat and a large hand planted itself onto the bare skin on her hip under her sweater. Buffy did not dare to look up at the person who had captured her.

Angel. His name was whispered throughout the restaurant with a symphony of female voices. The man had no shame, a hot body, and a cool, unapproachable exterior. Oh and he smelled so good, like nothing she ever had noticed on any other man. The more analytical Buffy, the smarter Buffy, the one would have not let any male be so casual with her person...just stepped out of the room. And the Buffy that was left felt like a teenager on her first date with a hot new crush. Not a business meeting, a date that sent her stomach into butterflies.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Washburne. Your usual table?" Jillian inquired.

Obviously, Angel frequented this restaurant quite often. Hence, his joneses for Buffy to meet him in his natural habitat. Buffy tended to avoid crowded places unless it was related to work.

Buffy's skin burned as Angel's hand stroked her hip.

'No, dummy,'Buffy thought as she felt Angel idly stroking the sensitive skin of her hip.'It isn't a date. What is wrong with you. He's just trying to mess with you.'

"This way, please,"Jillian said as she took two menus and lead the way into an opulent open dining room with gigantic old oak columns featuring angels holding bells,a magnificent gold-leafed ceiling and an enormous crystal chandelier. Intimate lighting, a enormous dance floor, and a stage with a live jazz trio playing...

Jillian led them to a private corner of the dining room. Angel pulled out Buffy's chair which somewhat freaked her out a bit.

"Wasn't expecting a gentlemanly gesture," mumbled Buffy aloud.

Angel leaned in and whispered,"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

His warm breath tickled Buffy's ear and made her visibly shiver. When Angel took his seat across from her, he gave her grin. He was dressed impeccably in a grey silk blazer and a soft v-neck sweater in a paler gray.

'Probably wearing the tightest pair of black jeans too,' thought Buffy.

"Our special is the Spaghettini Tricolore with Arugula, Radicchio and Endive topped with Petit Radish and Truffle Cheese. Your server is Chelsea, enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, Jillian," Angel said as he took his menu from the hostess.

"Thank you," Buffy said as she took her menu.

When the hostess took her leave, Buffy hissed,"What was that?!"

Angel shrugged his broad, sexy greek god shoulders. "What was what?"

"The making with the touching thing and the whispering in my ear thing," Buffy babbled.

Again, he shrugged.

Inwardedly, Buffy grumbled in disbelief.'He's so damned nonchalant about invading my personal space."

"Washburne? I thought your last name was O'Leary?" hissed Buffy.

"I like Firefly," Angel said.

Buffy opened her mouth to chew out the male model when the server came to their table.

Chelsea was a tiny, petite brunette with a big smile and dimples." Hello, Mr. Washburne, nice to see you again. What would you like this evening?"

"The Risotto di Mare, please. A glass of your best Chardonnay also." Angel replied as he glanced over to his dining partner."Buffy?"

"Just the smoked chicken salad and an iced tea please." Buffy answered, her face buried in the menu.

"Would I be able to interest you two with any of our delicious appetizers while you wait?" Chelsea asked politely.

"No, no we'll be fine. Thanks so much." Angel responded.

Chelsea nodded as Angel and Buffy handed in their menus. "I'll be back with the bread basket."

Buffy looked at Angel and their eyes met. Angel's eyes then focused on her mouth. It was then Business Buffy decided to step in and squelch Teen Buffy's mojo.

"So, um," Buffy spoke breaking the lull,"Let's talk shop, alright?"

"That's fine,"Angel tersely answered.

"Alright, Angel, Fred left you in a lurch."

"I know, I just spoke with her. She profusely apologized over and over again."

"Oh really, you managed to get a hold of her?" Buffy asked.

"What can I say? I'm her favorite person, next to Gunn of course."

"Well, I have to go over with you about your appearances, modeling gigs, and so on." Buffy said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Chelsea brought over the wine, Buffy's iced tea,a bread basket, pats of butter and two small plates. 

A weakness for baked goods was her downfall.

"Oo, bread," Buffy squealed and then stopped when Angel grinned at her.

"Baked goods turn you on. That's cute. Promise me you'll squeal again if I bring in fresh donuts?"

The handsome bastard was flirting with her again. Buffy could've blushed, but willed that urge away and shrugged.

"Wow, tough crowd. Didn't think so, but I gave it a try,"Angel said with a chuckle.

"Angel," Buffy sat up straight in her seat and stared Angel straight in the eye."I'm not going to let what you did earlier affect our business relationship, is that clear? I'm your agent not your next conquest. Let's draw the line here."

But, damn, he was a beautiful work of nature with his carefully, tousled spiky hair, his enigmatic smile, athletic build, velvety brown eyes, and devil may care attitude. It would be hard to not to cross that line right now. 

Angel seemed unaffected by what had been said as he casually sipped his wine.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy asked,"Well?"

"What do you want me to say?" Angel answered as he signaled Chelsea."Two glasses of water, please."

"Angel-" Buffy started.

In a low voice, Angel said,"That I'm sorry I kissed you? I'm not. That I'm sorry I crossed the line? I'm not. Sweetheart, I wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Buffy was stunned. His response was not at all what she rehearsed in her head after their confrontation that afternoon. He was unapologetic.

"What Angel wants, Angel gets..."Buffy grumbled."Thanks a lot, Marina. We have a winner here."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Angel chuckled."I bet your expectations were met a thousand-fold."

"And more. All the more to clarify, I'm all business," Buffy said firmly,"I expect you to call me and make your schedule known. I need to know what you are up to and who you deal with, namely anything that has to do with your career. Commercials, print ads, personal appearances, et cetera, are to be run through me. Do your thing alone and the agency pays for your boo-boos.We can't afford those, can we?"

"You mean the thing with that princess-" Angel started. "It was a misunderstanding!"

"Ahem, you were nearly caught with your pants down, I mean literally." Buffy interrupted."No wonder Fred jumped ship."

"Oh, now, that hurt," Angel said, humbled by the tiny blonde.

"It's the truth. Now about that movie deal?"

"I'm still mulling it over. I mean it would be great for my acting career, more exposure."

"I hope it works out for you."Buffy said, remembering Angel mentioned his days at Julliard.

"Yeah, I know." Angel said in a gloomy tone."It's got an awesome script. So I might take the chance who knows?"

"Let me know how you decide. Either way, I'll be here."

Angel blinked at her as if a flashbulb went off in his eyes. Buffy's heart lurched. Whatever she had said just now could be taken numerous ways.

"I-" the two spoke at once.

The two quieted as Chelsea came to their table with plates of piping hot food. The elegant jazz music and the restaurant patrons and their murmurs cut the silence as Buffy and Angel ate their dinner without exchanging a word.

Chelsea came by to clear the table and followed up with the dessert tray."Anyone care for a dessert and coffee tonight?"

Buffy spoke up,"The creme brulee."

Chelsea said,"Right away. Mr. Washburne, anything for you tonight?"

Angel shook his head, swirling the last of the red wine in his glass. Chelsea nodded and said,"Be right back with your dessert."

"It must be nice,"Angel said, breaking the silence as the server placed the dessert in front of his dining companion.

"Hmm, what is?" Buffy asked, cracking the burnt sugar layer of her dessert with a spoon.

"To be sure of yourself and where you'll be in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know where I'll be in the next ten years or next year for that matter,"Angel replied,"I'm at the top now, but who knows."

"You'll be fine, Angel, you've got that look that surpasses all the pretty boys,"Buffy assured him.

"That's comforting."Angel said with a small laugh."Thanks, now I got to convince the world I can act."

****

Dinner ended comfortably. Angel waited with Buffy at the curb for the valet to drop off her car. The wind was picking up and even with her woolen peacoat, Buffy shivered. Angel wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her forearms to keep her warm. Buffy didn't push him off but welcomed his gesture.

The man was just too close for comfort, his hard body so near made Buffy want to press herself into him to absorb his heat. Buffy closed the gap and instinctively did as her own body wanted. Angel's warmth felt safe and his scent was woodsy with a hint of musk and expensive Italian soap. She wanted to kiss and lick the area Angel's v-neck sweater exposed. His squared jawline was sprinkled with a little five o'clock shadow and oh, his strong corded neck. That little divet in between the clavicles at the base of the neck. Wrap her fingers into that soft, dark hair. Turning into his embrace, Buffy glanced up and saw how Angel's eyes were dark and full of desire.

Then, Angel blinked and stopped his ministrations and stepped back."I'm sorry. You looked cold. I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay. Thank you. Oh, my car-" Buffy said pulling away remembering where she was. She waved down the valet.

Buffy got into her convertible and waved at Angel on the sidewalk. She yelled,"Give me a call later and we'll work something out!"

Angel nodded and waved back at her, clutching his blazer closer to his neck.

And she just drove away. Like that.

The hottest man in the world wanted her and what did she do? Run away.

Pulling into her condo's driveway, Buffy berated herself,"Buffy, you idiot."


	5. It's Not Monotony, it's Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Star  
> STARTED: 01.30.2010  
> AUTHOR: ukyochan  
> E-MAIL: ukyochanBA@gmail.com  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters belonging to BTVS and Ats.  
> PAIRING: B/A. (hints of other pairings, take a guess)  
> SPOILERS: No spoilers, although there might be allusions to the series. Find them and let me know. *wink*  
> SYNOPSIS: Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Please distribute, but contact me first. :D  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: AU, no supernatural stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance at least once.  
> FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
> RATING: Mature-R-NC-17 , for language, sexual innuendos and situations, etc.

Part 5 - It's not monotony, it's serendipity.

The following morning - In Buffy's condo garage. Buffy's day off.

Buffy pulled her load of laundry out of the dryer as Faith looked on from her perch on top of the washer.

"Talked business,waved goodbye,and that's it? YOU, of all people left the most sexiest man on the planet, by his lonesome?!" Faith sputtered in disbelief.

"Hey what's with the change of heart?" Buffy said, folding a tanktop.

"Oh, what the-! B, he said he wanted YOU!"

Turning to her roommate, Buffy sighed and said,"Faith, it was business. Like you said COMPARTMENTALIZE."

"That was before you told me he kissed you and you didn't tell me that in the first place which is why I'm mad at you! And now you tell me that he practically threw himself at you and you didn't do anything!" Faith said all in one breath."Don't be telling me you were all cool and collected the entire time?"

Buffy didn't say a word and folded another item of clothing.

"Haaa-I knew it! You can't compartmentalize,"Faith said."Business, my ass! You are such a liar!"

With another sigh, Buffy stopped what she was doing and turned to Faith."No, it was difficult, but I had to. Marina would kill me if she knew I hooked up with  
him. I would lose my credibility."

"Credibility schmedibility. He's hot for you and you know it."

"What do you want me to do about it, Faith? Hmm?" Buffy asked as she worked on her folding again.

"Call him up."

"What? No. I can't," Buffy said as she shook her head."Bad, bad idea."

"It's only business, right? It's all in the best interest of the agency." Faith said as she jumped down from her seat.

"You just want him to come over so you can ogle him."

"Nooo, you're kidding right? I just want to inspect him and make sure that his intentions are on the up and up." Buffy's roomie said."Just do it."

"Argh, the pressure." Buffy grabbed at her head, like she had a headache.

"No, I'm not pressuring you. It's your libido calling. How long has it been since you got laid? What, like six months ago?" Faith asked.

"Two years,"Buffy admitted."Not since Riley."

"Yikes, the dam is about to burst! Girl, you are going to implode," Faith said laughing."Even batteries die."

"FAITH, you are so gross!"

"Angel's the little Dutch boy who's going to plug up the hole with his thumb," Faith yelled.

"EWWWW, FAITH!"

"Eww, nothing. Go do it and then tell me all about it," Faith said in a serious voice."I hate to see you so alone all the time. And besides, I want to live vicarously through you."

"It's just work." Buffy said with a dismissive hand wave.

"Oh really. Then just work on him."

"Faith!"

....

Buffy sat on the sofa, painting her toes a bright shade of pink. The phone rang.

"Faith, can you get the phone?" Buffy called out to her roommate.

"Can't!" Faith yelled back."I'm in the middle of studying for midterms."

"Ah, geez,"Buffy said as she put down her nail polish and stood up.

Walking on her heels, she grabbed the phone from the dining room side table. "Hello?"

"Buffy?"

It took a while to register whose voice was on the other line. "Angel? How did you get this number?"

"Um to be honest. I asked Marina for it."

Faith poked out her head from her room when she overheard the name ANGEL. She gestured to Buffy like she had wings and like she was using the phone.  
Buffy nodded and waved her hand for Faith to leave the room. Faith complied and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh, I see. So what's up, Angel?" Buffy asked, putting the phone on the crick of her shoulder and neck.

"I've decided to take the movie offer. I was wondering if you can help arrange some time for me to get together with the movie studio and such."

"That's great. Sure I can do that for you,"Buffy said, blowing at her fingernails."I'll get the wheels rolling when I get into the office."

"Thanks. And um, I just wanted to thank you for showing up to dinner last night. I appreciate you doing that."

Why was Angel being so polite and nice for?

"And, uh, Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"I do want us to start over again."

Wow, Angel sure changes like the wind. "Okay, so how do you want us to do that?"

"Well, I'll try to keep my hands off you and your delectable body," Angel said.

Spoke too soon, the cad is back. Regardless of what Buffy thought, her body shivered recalling Angel's kiss, his scent, and his warm breath on her skin.

"Kidding. I'll behave, I'll behave." Angel's voice came back with a laugh as if he knew her thoughts."Anyways, I'm hoping that I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll be there bright and early."

"Ah, I'll remember that."

"No need to pour yourself out of bed if a photo op goes too late," Buffy said, switching the phone to the other ear.

"No, no, I really should. Movies usually have long shooting schedules, right? So gotta step it up."

"That's good to hear, good for you."

"Ah-"Angel's voice paused and said softly,"Thanks for the encouragement."

"What no one's ever said that to you?"

"Welll, I dunno. It's usually been,"Yes, Angel. No, Angel. Right away,Angel. Can I kiss your big toe, Angel?"

Wicked ideas of kissing other parts of Angel rambled in Buffy's head.

"So, that explains why everyone in the industry calls you a diva or a primadonna." Buffy said as she held the phone to her ear.

"I've been called worse, but I've never met anyone who told me straight out what they thought of me. Even Fred and she was like a sister to me,"Angel said."No one except you, Buffy Summers."

That made her heart thump in her chest.

"Well, I gotta go, Marina's got me doing some office stuff because there isn't any print work for me at the moment."

"Marina's cracking the whip again?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah..."Angel's voice said and in the distance Buffy heard,"Ouch!"

Then, a female voice came over the phone and said,"It's Marina, tell Mr.'Washburne' here he needs to move his ass and work faster!"

Buffy laughed at the "ouches" that broadcasted over the line."Alright, Marina."

"Hello,"Angel's voice returned,"Marina says bye. See you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye, Angel."

Faith hovered in the hallway until the phone call ended and then pounced on the empty spot next to Buffy.

"Sooo- details."

"Nothing much to say other than he's ready to work really hard and then thanked me for telling him off in his face." Buffy said blowing on her Paris Pink fingertips.

"Seriously? That's it. He didn't talk with the naughty at all?"

"Fishing are we?" Buffy glanced at her room mate staring at her expectantly.

"Well if he's that into you." Faith said grabbing the nail polish bottle off the coffee table and looking at it.

"Well-" Buffy hesitated. She hated the fact Faith could read her.

"Oh no he did. Now I really gotta live vicarously through you. He's gonna woo you."

"Woo?"

"Yes, woo. Win your heart. Flowers, chocolates, blah-blah..."

"Angel's not going to do that. I told you he's a model. I don't fraternize. I could get canned and-"

"Only if you get caught."

"Faith no."

"What's life if you aren't living?"

"Okay, okay, I'll see how far it goes with Angel. In the meantime, don't you think you should be leaving for work?"

"At the titty bar? Not today. I told them I've got midterms and besides Lolita came back from her "vacation,"said Faith holding up her hands and doing air quotes."Anyways, I'm good til next semester. I've been a good girl and not blowing my bills on useless stuff."

"You wanna teach me some of your stripper stuff?" Buffy said with a laugh.

"Learn from the master, baby!" Faith said, strutting around the living room."Aren't you lucky I installed the pole here?"

In the back of her mind as Buffy watched Faith's swinging around the pole, she thought about Angel.

What did he expect from her with all his come hithers and sexy looks? One moment he's a lothario, next he's sweet and contrite. He's in her life for just a day or so and already it was spastic. Buffy was losing control. She was trying to work and had to constantly remind herself about that. It was like a blind date gone bad. Only it was work, not a date. Even in her mind, Buffy was rambling.

Faith's voice interrupted,"Um, hello, Earth to Buffy?"

"Um, what?" Buffy looked up startled.

"Didn't you see that move I just did?" Faith pointed to her stripper pole.

"No."

"I tell you you're a thousand miles away in Lala Land in bed with Angel." Faith said threw up her hands.

"Am not."

Buffy could not deny that she had thought about it. Being in bed with Angel.


	6. A Case of WTH.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Star  
> STARTED: 01.30.2010  
> AUTHOR: ukyochan  
> E-MAIL: ukyochanBA@gmail.com  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters belonging to BTVS and AtS.  
> PAIRING: B/A. (hints of other pairings, take a guess)  
> SPOILERS: No spoilers, although there might be allusions to the series. Find them and let me know. *wink*  
> SYNOPSIS: Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Please distribute, but contact me first. :D  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: AU, no supernatural stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance at least once.  
> FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
> RATING: Mature-R-NC-17 , for language, sexual innuendos and situations, etc.

PART 6 - A Case of WTH.

Fervor Office, 6:00 a.m.

Buffy walked from the elevator to Fervor's doors with her Venti Mocha Frap.

This morning, she promised herself would start on Angel's working schedule.

What she saw made her drop her drink on her expensive Christian Louboutin pumps.

The office was ransacked! Everything was overturned. Paper was tossed and strewn everywhere. Potted plants were unrooted from their pots.

Buffy dropped her briefcase and ran inside. "Oh my what in the hell happened?"

Buffy heard a rustling noise in Marina's office.

"Marina?" She called out."Ms.Geno?"

"Buffy is that you?" A woman's voice answered from within.

Buffy found her boss standing the middle of a huge pile of papers dumped from a filing cabinet.

"Marina, what happened?"

"I don't know. It wasn't like this when Angel, Anne, and I left last night."

"Have you called the police yet?"

"No-"

A familiar male voice interrupted Marina's answer. "BUFFY! MARINA? ARE YOU HERE?"

"Angel, we're in Marina's office," Buffy called out.

Angel walked in with a look of disbelief on his handsome face as he focused on the wall next to Buffy."What the-!? Who did this?"

On the bulletin board was a poster-sized display advertisement of Angel's latest cologne ad with a knife in chest and face crossed off with a deep red marker. Above that, the vandal had spray-painted in black, "DIE!"

Buffy gawked and said,"Wow, Angel. I wasn't expecting this. I don't know if I should be panicking or be laughing nervously."

"I've gotten death threats before."

"Really? How did Fred handle that?"

"She didn't know. She was too skittish about just handling me."

"Death threats? Angel, you should've told us,"Marina said crossing her arms across her chest."This is unbelievable."

"I just thought they were just empty threats from some pissed off boyfriends and husbands-"

"Just call the police already," Marina yelled. "I feel so violated."

****

Hours later, the police arrived and assessed the crime scene.

Buffy and Marina waited in the hallway. The female lead detective came up to Angel and spoke quietly to him.

The discussion seemed heated as the female detective touched Angel's arm and he pulled away.

Marina noticed the exchange and quiped,"Looks like Angel has history with that one."

"I'm not surprised," Buffy said," I think he's bedded most of L.A. County."

"Now, that's not nice," Angel responded with a raised brow as he overheard Buffy's end of the conversation.

"Oh you heard that?"

"I resent that remark. Only half."

"Sorry, it's just- what?" Buffy almost apologized. Angel had that devilish grin on his face.

"Anyways,Kate, I mean Detective Lockley, worked on a case with me. About a year ago, some groupies break in and tried to hold me hostage in my apartment. Marina knows all about it."

"Marina, why didn't you tell me?" Buffy asked the older woman next to her.

"It didn't seem relevant since Angel's moved from his old apartment to our secure one."

"That explains the hostile attitude on our first meeting." Buffy gave Angel a look.

Angel had a wicked gleam in his eye as he said,"You're lucky I didn't have my baseball bat out."

Detective Lockley went up to Marina. "I'm sorry about the break-in, Ms. Geno. But, it doesn't look like anything valuable was taken, however there is extensive property damage and that."

The detective scanned the graffiti on the wall and signaled the forensics officer to take photos.

Marina blinked and put her hands to her mouth and gasped,"Oh no, Anne. She was supposed to lock up last night."

A small groan was heard under Marina's desk.

Two forensic detectives threw on some new gloves and pulled away the desk to find a barely conscious blonde woman lying underneath.

"Anne!" gasped Buffy and Marina."Oh no."

The two tried to run over, but two police officers held them back.

Kate radio'd dispatch,"This is Lockley. Badge number three-seven-four-seven.We need a bus!"

***

At California Hospital Medical that evening...

Buffy sat in the corridor outside with Marina. Angel came back with two coffees and a hot chocolate.

"Here,"Angel handed Buffy the hot chocolate as he gave the other coffee to Marina.

"How'd you know?" Buffy asked, surprised by his thoughtful gesture.

"You look like a hot chocolate kind of girl, especially in times like these." Angel said as he took the empty seat across from the two women."Any news on Anne?"

Marina shook her head. She had been quiet the entire time.

"Marina, it isn't your fault," Buffy said.

"Buffy honey, I know, but I'm responsible for everyone who works for me. I knew I should've gotten a new security system. This was the first ever break-in."

"All the more not your fault, Marina," Angel said."This was a surprise to all of us."

The Attending Doctor came out of Anne's room and approached the three. He was young and tall, with sandy-brown hair, in his thirties, and seemed positive.

"Doctor?" Marina inquired as she stood up."How is she?"

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lancaster. Nothing traumatic, just a slight concussion and some bruises. We need to have her stay overnight for observation and get an CAT scan to make sure there wasn't any serious damage to her head. Does Anne have any close family nearby?"

"No, it's just me,"Marina answered,"I-I was Anne's legal guardian."

"Alright, we'll just get some paperwork settled and until then, Anne needs to rest and so should you three."

"Okay, thanks so much."

Dr. Lancaster nodded his head and then headed down the corridor. Marina embraced Buffy and Angel in relief.

"Oh,thank goodness." Marina said as she held her hand to her chest.

"I didn't know you were Anne's guardian,"Buffy said.

"Her mother was a model in the early days of the agency. She was into drugs and well, I felt terrible...so I asked CPS to let me take Anne."

"And her mother?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. She just disappeared.Left me a note saying she got a job in Europe and never came back."

"That's horrible." Buffy commented."I couldn't imagine leaving your child behind."

Marina nodded, sipping her now lukewarm coffee.

Buffy yawned and Marina rubbed her temples. Angel got up to dispose of everyone's empties.

"I think I should stay with Anne," Marina said.

"The doctor said she'll be fine, you should head home." reassured Buffy, rubbing Marina's back."What good are you if you're exhausted?"

"You're right, there's still an agency to run. But, Anne's your assist-" Marina started.

"I'll be fine, since Angel here is my only model." assured Buffy. "Anyways, take a day off. I'll take care of everything."

"Alright. Let's go." Marina said and looked down the corridor at Anne's room.

"Well, let me walk you ladies to the parking garage,"Angel offered.

***

Marina waved and drove away in her prized silver Mercedes. Angel walked with Buffy to her convertible.

"It's terrible about what happened to Anne," Buffy mentioned.

"Who could've done that! I guess she saw them when she was about to close up,"Angel suggested."We won't know until tomorrow."

Buffy inquired,"Angel what are you going to do about the threat on your life?"

Angel shrugged and responded,"You know how the police are. Until something physically happens to me, they'll just check up on me occasionally. Besides, the apartment building is pretty secure, not like the shithole I was living in when I started with the Agency. I was pretty dumb back then."

"Not dumb, just young and inexperienced." Buffy said.

Angel commented,"Well, dumb with the whole Princess thing. I didn't expect someone to take a picture of my ass."

Buffy laughed and Angel grinned widely.

"You know you're really cute when you laugh," Angel said.

Buffy shook her head and replied,"Thanks."

"No problem. You gonna be okay?" Angel asked.

"Yes, how about you? How are you getting home?"

"That's right," Angel groaned and hit his palm to his forehead."In the ruckus, I forgot I left my bike at the office."

Buffy smiled and said,"How about I give you a lift? I know where you live anyways."

***  
Downtown L.A. 9:00 p.m.

As she drove the world's most desired man to his posh apartment, Buffy engaged Angel with small talk.

"So um, Marina found you walking your dog around Central Park? Then, she found you just getting out of Juillard?" Buffy repeated in surprise.

"Yes, I was there on a full-ride scholarship. It was either that or a football scholarship. Yes, I admit I was a jock in high school, but I didn't see myself in the NFL or anything. And then there were the ice hockey scouts..." Angel answered with a shrug."I just felt more in tune with the dramatic, so I chose acting and the arts. Ice hockey more than anything else now is a hobby. I'm in the local league and I teach kids how to play."

Buffy was surprised by this. Teaching kids? What more did she not know?

"I thought ice hockey would mess up your looks. Did Marina know?" Buffy inquired.

Angel gave Buffy a lopsided smile. Her heart jumped in her chest.

"Well, she kinda was spooked I would crack a tooth or break my nose. I already told her, it's been done. It added more character to my face, so I'm not the typical smooth babyface that some designers want. Marina was the only one who thought I had potential."

Angel had potential alright. He was raw sexuality. He possessed such magnetic pull that even Buffy couldn't fight it.He smelled delicious, looked good in everything he wore, and was so damned charming. Even when he got on Buffy's nerves. And he knew it. Buffy felt herself wanting to be with him constantly.

Buffy finally pulled up to the curb to Angel's building. She turned to her passenger.

"So, um, this is it." Buffy said lightly.

"Home sweet home."Angel looked lost in thought as he asked,"Um, hey, Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna come up and just have some coffee?" Angel inquired."I promise we'll just talk."

Buffy sighed,"I would love to, Angel, but the office is trashed-"

Angel paused, turning away from her. Buffy could not see his expression.

He then opened the car door and said,"No worries, I understand. It's getting late."

"Raincheck?" Buffy asked hopefully as Angel got out of the car.

Angel regarded her with his dark eyes and answered,"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"'Kay, good night, Angel."

"'Night, Buffy."

****

At Buffy's apartment 10:00 pm...

 

Faith shook her head and sat next to Buffy on their sofa.

"Don't tell me, you did that." Faith gasped in disbelief."Again? What in the world is wrong with you, Buffy?"

"I don't know." Buffy grabbed a fluffy throw pillow off the sofa and buried her face in its plushness.

"You're totally sabotaging yourself." Faith said with a frown.

Buffy's muffled voice responded,"No,I'm not."

"Yes, you are. YOU ARE KILLING ME, YA KNOW?" cried Faith.

Buffy took the pillow off her face and threw it to the floor.

Faith grabbed her friend's shoulders and said,"You need this."

"No. I don't!" protested Buffy.

"Yes, you do. You don't want to be married to your job, have no life, and be a cat lady." reminded Faith.

"What's the big deal?"

"You have some serious trust and abandonment issues." Faith said as she waved a finger at Buffy.

"Psycho-babble, Faith?"

"Truth. I swear,B, don't make me call Willow."

"No, not Willow."

"You haven't been the same since she, Tara, and Oz left for some artists' colony in Peru. Maybe I can get Willow and Tara to brew up a 'Get Yer Ass in Gear' potion."

Buffy made a disgusted face and shuddered in remembrance of a similar concoction Willow had made her.

Faith suggested with a smile,"It's that or couple of shots of Patrón. You should ask him for drinks. Maybe you'll won't be such a tight ass."

"I'm not a tight ass. I just, just-" sputtered Buffy, desperately searching in her head for an idea.

"Just won't take chances. He isn't Riley. He's not Mr. Needy-Your-Job-is-more-important-than-me-Guy." Faith said, waving a dismissive hand.

"No, he isn't. He's just, just-" Buffy sputtered again, feeling flustered.

"Just too damned sexy?" added Faith.

"W-well, yes, and n-no, HE'S SCARY. HE SCARES ME, FAITH," Buffy shouted."I don't feel like myself. I feel out of control. Crazy."

"Love makes you do the wacky. Isn't that what you used to say?"


	7. Damage Control. Blame It On The Alcohol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Star  
> STARTED: 01.30.2010  
> AUTHOR: ukyochan  
> E-MAIL: ukyochanBA@gmail.com  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters belonging to BTVS and AtS.  
> PAIRING: B/A. (hints of other pairings, take a guess)  
> SPOILERS: No spoilers, although there might be allusions to the series. Find them and let me know. *wink*  
> SYNOPSIS: Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Please distribute, but contact me first. :D  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: AU, no supernatural stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance at least once.  
> FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
> RATING: Mature-R-NC-17 , for language, sexual innuendos and situations, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two original characters in these new chapters, Kendall and Margie. They are fellow agents working in different divisions of Buffy's talent agency.

Part 7 - Damage Control, Blame it on the Alcohol.

Fervor Office 6:00 pm. Following day, after the break-in. Closed.

Buffy knew how to deal with pressure.

She had been on the phone with clients from all over the globe all morning and had a visit with the insurance claims adjuster. Incidents like the break-in traveled speed of light fast in the fashion industry. Fervor's satellite agency heads in Tokyo, Milan, and London had to be reassured.

"Si, Sabatino. No, Spero che tutto va bene." Buffy said in Italian. "Ciao!"

"Hai, Mizato-san. II desu yo. Daijoubu desu, shinpai shinaide kudasai." Buffy said in Japanese. "Hai, hai, arigato gozaimashita."

"Yes, Betsy. Everything is alright." Buffy said in English. "I'll send my regards to Ms. Geno."

Buffy repeated the same thing,"Yes, we are fine."

***

After reassuring everyone that Marina, her international agency, and its associated offices were not going anywhere in several different languages for several hours, Buffy welcomed the silence as the phones stopped ringing for once.

The break-in would soon leak out to the local news all over. The people at E! and TMZ were definitely going to broadcast it. The feeding frenzy was beginning.

The other two agents Margie and Kendall had their phones ringing off the hook. They were looking at Buffy for guidance. Margie and Kendall were loyal to the core, had heard the news from Marina, came in, and helped Buffy make the office functional.

"Just tell them what I told you to say. Everything is fine, Fervor isn't going anywhere." Buffy said.

Then, Margie and Kendall's phones ceased to ring. At least, for now. On the regular, Fervor always had a steady amount of client calls everyday.

Margie was a sweet girl. She had pinup girl looks with her dark hair done in a victory roll, heavily lined dark eyes, bright red lips, and was inked all over. When it came to work, Margie brought in the exotic and avante-garde and worked editoral. She handled all the makeovers and unders.

Kendall was your typical handsome, put together, blond haired California guy who worked with mostly commercial models for mainstream magazines and such. He handled the newbies coming into the business.

"When Marina said the place was trashed, she wasn't kidding," Kendall said, scratching his sandy-colored head as he picked up a smashed vase and tossed it into a garbage bag.

"Okay, Captain Obvious," Margie said, taking a pile of papers off the floor and going through them. "These are old financial statements. Buffy, I'm glad that you convinced Marina to streamline operations and get into the twenty-first century."

"Marina compromised with the scheduling and such, everything else is still old-school just like our service. Don't forget that,"Buffy said, handling file folders and putting them back into filing cabinets.

"No, ma'am," Kendall quipped with a military salute. Marina wadded up a cleaning rag and tossed it at his head.

"Anyways, by the looks of it, it's gonna take at least a week to get everything back to normal," Buffy said."We'll just have to clean as we go and work from our Blackberries."

"How's Anne doing?" Margie asked.

"I heard from Marina she's doing better. Just a bump on the head and some bruising," Buffy answered."They're releasing her today."

Kendall spoke,"I heard your handling our biggest money maker, what-was-his-name?"

Buffy turned to look at her co-worker and said," Angel O'Leary."

"Is it true, about his being hard to work with?" Margie asked, putting papers into a box labeled,'Statements'.

Buffy was not one to gossip, but admitted,"He has his moments, but he can be flexible and actually nice."

"I heard last time Angel bitched he wanted Pellegrino not Avian and threw a glass bottle at his last agent, Fred. That's why she took off." Kendall said.

"That's not true." protested Buffy calmly.

"How do you know?" questioned Kendall.

Buffy sighed and said,"Because I know and we all know Fred wanted to leave the industry. It was her choice."

"Well, whatever. I'm just glad my models aren't that prolific."

"And that's why Buffy makes the big bucks and you don't, Kendall," Margie said in Buffy's defense."High fashion is where it's at."

Suddenly, Buffy heard someone clearing their throat. "Ahem."

Looking up, Buffy saw Angel and her eyes widened. Kendall's jaw dropped and his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment.

Angel said,"First of all, yes, it was Pellegrino I wanted. And secondly, I tossed a mini muffin at Fred, not a glass bottle. She wanted it. She was hungry."

Margie tried to hold in her laughter and said,"Serves you right, big mouth."

Buffy kept her composure and asked,"What brings you by, Angel?"

"Well, I thought I'd help clean up and see if I have any work coming up."

"Come on and help me with picking up in Marina's office." Buffy said.

Angel followed Buffy to the cluttered office. He was dressed down today in just a white long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and cross trainers. Buffy felt really underdressed in a pink velour Juicy Couture tracksuit and white Converse Chucks. Her blonde hair was done up in a messy bun away from her slender neck . With minimum makeup, Buffy looked so young and vulnerable.

"Don't listen to what the gossip mongers says, Angel," Buffy said, surveying the wall scrawled with the gigantic "DIE!".

"I'm used to it." Angel said in a low timbre."If I didn't, do you think I'd still be doing this?"

Buffy glanced at Angel leaning on the desk and joined him."You're a pretty tough guy, huh?"

He looked at her with the barest hint of a smile that turned into a frown when he noticed the graffiti on the wall. "The cops took the evidence, but they left this crap behind."

"No problem, we'll just repaint Marina's office a more cheerful color,"said Buffy."By the way, I managed to scrape up some work for you,Angel."

"Really?" Angel stood up excitedly.

"Yes, you have a photo shoot with Tag Heuer tomorrow. An outdoors one. And, I contacted Sony Pictures about you. They definitely considered you as their leading man. They want you to come in for a table read on Saturday. They were knocked out by the audition tape you sent them."

"That's awesome news! Can't wait. Anything else?"

"You'll also be doing print work for Versace here in L.A. in the meantime. Starting next week, you'll be so busy again. Of course, you know, I had to reassure some of the clients that you were a changed man."

"Again, you just show me why Marina says you're the best. You know your stuff, Buffy,"Angel said with a dazzling smile,"You're amazing."

Buffy felt her cheeks start to warm up. "Well. Marina's the wisest person I know."

Buffy's heart raced in her chest. She felt like she was swimming underwater. Her chest felt tight. She couldn't breathe. She turned to straighten the things on the desk.

Buffy was so wrapped up in her thoughts. She did not notice that Angel had closed the distance between their two bodies, until he pressed himself against her slight frame. He wrapped his arms around her. His hard body and rapidly beating heart against her back made her temperature rise.

"I can't do this anymore,"Angel whispered against Buffy's neck. His warm breath sent tingles down her spine. "I'm trying to be professional, I'm trying to keep my distance. You're so damned sweet and delicious looking. It's like leading a starving man to a banquet and telling him he can't eat."

"Angel-" Buffy began to speak.

"Shut up. I just want to kiss you, make love to you, and not think about anything else." Angel growled.

Suddenly, a knock and someone clearing their throat interrupted the two. That hot intense moment gone.

It was Kendall. Angel backed up off of Buffy, picked up an overturned chair from the floor, and sat down.

"Um, sorry to interrupt? But Marina called to check-in. We told her we were working on it. And oh, something came in for Angel. A package or something," Kendall said.

Angel nodded in response. Kendall came over to the desk and placed a small package on it.

"That's unusual for you to get your personal mail here, Angel," Buffy said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's from Angel's Fan Club apparently," Kendall said with a cough,"I didn't know you had one, Angel."

"Well, it's a surprise to me,"Angel and Buffy said simultaneously.

"Seems legit to me, but you know," Kendall said with a shrug."Not everyone is the most stable-"

"That's quite enough, Ken," Buffy interrupted."In light of what happened recently, we have to be more aware. Did you see who dropped it off?"

"Well, sometimes I miss our regular delivery person, so I just assumed-"

Angel had grabbed his keys and ripped open the tape on the package.

"Wait, Angel-" Buffy started.

Angel began to take out the contents: overly scented fan letters, small gifts, pictures of fans, and-

"Wait a sec, is that women's underwear?" Kendall announced, peering over the other man's shoulder.

Then, Angel dumped the rest on the desk, jumped away and scrambled away from it.. "What the fuck is that?"

Kendall looked closer and said," It's a heart."

"A what?" Buffy shouted.

"It's a heart, like a big cow's heart, fresh from the looks of it, in a baggie," Kendall answered," I should know, was a part-time butcher at Von's."

Buffy's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she said,"Who would send something like that to Angel?"

"Oh, wait, there's a sticky note attached to the baggie. Oo, bad spelling," Kendall said as he peered closer to the note on the bag and read it aloud."To Angel, you are a dis-pick-able cheating bastard, I hope you die. You broke my heart and it bleeds. Sincerely, Was Your Number One Fan."

"Angel, we have to call Detective Lockley," Buffy said."This is going too far. First the office, now you're getting bloody cow parts sent to the office. It's like SAW or something."

"Buffy, I don't know."

"Just report it, okay?"

Angel nodded.

"Did you take a look at the mailing label?" Buffy asked Kendall.

"Yeah, looks like it comes from a PO BOX in town."

"Make sure the police get everything in that box, including that watch you were about pocket, Ken," warned Buffy.

"I'm just kidding about the watch." Kendall protested.

****

Minutes later...

The police had arrived again to take everyone's statement and the unusual package.

Kate shook her head at Angel and said," That wasn't the first time you got packages like that, huh, Angel?"

Angel glared and snapped,"Well, not with a dead cow heart in it. Now that was a first."

"Well we're going to trace the package back to the PO and then maybe we can get some info about this fan club of yours."

Angel ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Thanks again, Kate."

"This is L.A. I'll look into it. In the meantime, get yourself a bodyguard or something," said Kate as she walked out the office.

"I really like how she just talks to me, "Angel said with a sardonic tone."Just another dumb Hollywood shmoe who can't handle it."

"Well, just maybe you rubbed her the wrong way," Buffy said,"Or you broke her heart too."

"We just went on one date. She and I just didn't-"

"No need to explain," Buffy answered," It's just her overall demeanor was that she wanted to kick your ass. And she's right, we have to get security for you and the office. I'm going to let Marina know about what's happening."

"No,don't tell her about me," Angel begged as he put an hand on Buffy's arm as she walked by. "I don't want her to worry."

"Fine, I'll get you a personal assistant slash bodyguard just as a precaution and a backup, since I know you are a manly man who can fend for himself." Buffy said with a gentle smile, putting her hand on top of Angel's. "Besides, I know just the right person."

"And who would that be?" Angel asked.

****  
Buffy's Condo....In the evening.

  
"WHAT?!" Faith shouted.

"How would you feel about being a personal assistant to Angel?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm qualified."

"I'll make it worth your while," sing-song'd Buffy.

"How much of my while will it be worth?"

"Well, you'd be involved with EVERYTHING ANGEL business-wise of course and you'll be my eyes and ears. Plus that black belt you've been trying to hide will be useful. You'll be thrown into the lime light. Whatcha say?"

Faith scrunched her forehead thinking about the offer and asked,"And I'll get paid? And claim it as an internship?"

"Yes and yes. On three conditions and others to be determined at a later date."

"What's that?"

"Don't fall in love with him, don't flirt, and definitely don't have sex with him," Buffy said.

"Yes, definitely. I know you and I had a rough start. Dating the same guys and not knowing, all that jazz. We learned to never, ever have sloppy seconds," answered Faith with a nod.

"Well? Can I trust you to be professional?" Buffy inquired with a small smile.

Faith laughed,"I maybe crazy but I'm not an idiot. I'll take the job."

"You start right away, welcome aboard," Buffy said and hugged her roommate tightly.

****

The following day...

8:00 p.m., Fervor Office, Closing. It was a casual day.

"Okay, insurance adjustment, check. Installation of new alarm, check. Office all back in order, check. Marina, on vacay, check. Anne, on sick leave, check. Faith, you got all that?" Buffy rattled off in her office, while Faith sat down and took notes in the arm chair in the far corner of the room.

"You got it, B, uh, Buffy, uh, Ms. Summers."

"Just call me Buffy like always," Buffy said straightening out a lopsided painting of a bridge on the wall. "Everything you'll be relaying to Angel will be from me, I'll handle his scheduling and such. If he asks for anything, ask me first."

"So, what will I be doing? Just to clarify."

"Mostly tailing Angel, getting him to where he needs to be or where to go, but mostly you're protecting him."

"He's a strapping kinda guy, ain't he? Why would he need a bodyguard?"

"No, Faith, you're an assistant, a shadow, backup."

"So I'm like a ninja assassin?"

"Ninja? Who's a ninja?" inquired an all too familiar, all too sexy male voice. It was Angel, coming in wearing a tight black t-shirt, faded jeans, and black boots.

"Angel, how was your photo shoot?" Buffy asked, sitting at her desk.

"Exhausting, doing some rock climbing, some yachting, yadda yadda," Angel answered as he melted himself into a lounge seat and making himself at home. "Had fun, been a while."

"Umm, wow, tall," Faith mumbled loudly in awe.

Buffy jumped in her chair. She had forgotten that her friend was in the room. She walked over to where Faith had been sitting taking notes.

"Oh, Angel, I want you to meet your new assistant, Faith Lehane."

Angel sat up in his seat and looked at the two women. They were like night and day. Petite blonde, Earthy brunette. Both had that air of independence and in a pinch, the ability drop kick someone in the nutsack if they had to.

Faith was a very attractive curvy woman with thick, wavy dark brown hair, intelligent dark eyes,and a red-glossed pouty dimpled smile. She had a hard edge in her leather jacket, red button down shirt, dark jeans, and pointy toe boots.

Angel in his old ways would have hooked up with Faith. She was the type that Angel, the old Angel, would have spent one night with and lost her number on purpose. The type he would have sex with in a dingy alley after a few shots in a seedy bar. She also seemed the kind of girl who would make him sing in soprano wearing his genitalia as earrings. But, Angel, reformed Angel, saw Faith's eyes had a softness when she smiled at her friend and laughed at something Buffy said.

Buffy was the polar opposite, a bit softer in her cashmere off the shoulder white sweater, gray pencil skirt, tan boots, light makeup, and hair up in a dainty ponytail. Angel saw in her sunlight, walking moonlight beaches, and playing in snow. It was cuddles and hot chocolate with her. It was different with Buffy with all her business savvy, attitude, and leadership. He just felt warmth and...the words wouldn't form in his head.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Don't get up on my account," Faith quipped, extending out a hand."Hi, Angel, Buffy has told me a lot about you."

Angel stood up and shook Faith's hand. "All good, I hope?"

"Pretty much," Faith said and then did a body check on Angel's physique."Mixed martial arts, huh?"

Angel was taken aback and asked,"How can you tell from one look?"

"I'm studying law enforcement and psychology at UCLA. I have a black belt in a lot of martial arts," Faith said proudly with a wave of a hand.

"Didn't I tell you? Perfect," gushed Buffy.

"Um, how?" Angel said, grabbing Buffy's arm and pulling her to the corner. "How is your buddy going to help me?"

"Um, ahem, " Faith said in the distance,"I can read lips. I can help you lots."

"Okay,Faith, okay,"Angel said with a laugh."Nice to have you on the team."

"Hey everyone, Kendall and I are going for drinks. Wanna to join us?" Margie called out from the hallway.

"Sure, we'll be right there," Buffy called out,"You two coming?"

"As long as Angel here is buying," Faith drawled.

"You betcha," Angel said with a big grin.

"Make sure you wear a disguise or something," Faith said to Angel as the three joined Kendall and Margie waiting.

"What? Like a fake mustache?" Angel said.

"No worries, I found a nice dive in West Hollywood totally under the social radar," Kendall mentioned." We'll take a cab. No one will even know you're there."

"That bar? Kendall?" Margie gasped.

"Well, Angel should fit right in regardless if he has a mustache or not." Kendall said with a grin.

****  
A few minutes later, the Blue Tango Club...Booming Techno music and flashing lights.

"Looks like fun. Oo, Euro-techno," Buffy said as the five strolled into the club, noticing the crowd on the dance floor, and started to sway.

"We're in a gay bar?" said a dumbfounded Angel.

"What,Angel, were you expecting a bomb shelter  or Fort Knox?" Kendall responded as he waved to a few men and gave thumbs up to others.

"With all the hunky men in here, Angel," teased Buffy, squeezing his arm. "You scared about your appeal to all the sexes?"

"No, Buffy," Angel said,"I just feel underdressed. Should've put something on a bit more flashy."

"I didn't know you were rainbow flag, Kendall," mentioned Faith. "Be proud of you and who you choose to love freely."

Margie tried to stifle a laugh. Kendall glared at her.

"No, I just have friends from the industry and I know this place is safe for Angel," Kendall said. "Besides everyone knows about him here."

Angel's eyes widened as he saw someone familiar walking towards the group. "LORNE?"

"Angel baby, how have you been?" Lorne greeted the other man, who had green skin, red eyes, and horns.

"I could say the same for you. What are you doing here?" asked Angel.

"This is my gig, man, I own the joint," Lorne said, walking everyone over to the bar," Besides, where else can I paint myself green and wear little horns? Julio, free cocktails for my folks."

"Oh, Lorne, this is Buffy, my-" Angel began to introduce the petite blonde standing next to him.

"No need to say anything, babycakes," Lorne said, raising his hand,"I'm the host and I know Toots here has been taking care of you. You've been a very bad boy. Be sweet to her. Anyways, I'll let you all enjoy yourselves while I take care of club business."

Buffy looked at Angel with a furrowed brow as she watched the green man walk away. "What is he talking about?"

Angel shrugged and said,"I've know Lorne for a long time but we lost touch. He just has a way of reading people like their auras or something. He can tell if someone is off and who not to trust."

"Like I said," Kendall reiterated,"Lorne doesn't let just anyone in here, so no nutjobs."

Margie said," You sure he read you right?"

"Very funny ha ha."Kendall answered sarcastically. "Let's get a drink at the bar."

Faith glanced over to Buffy and Angel, noticed how close they were standing together, and said over her shoulder loudly,"Good idea, Ken and Margie, let's head over to the bar! Sex on the Beach anyone?"

Buffy and Angel did not notice they had been left alone and took a seat in an unoccupied booth.

"I like this place. It's gotta a Euro-vibe," Buffy said looking around at her surroundings."Where did everyone go?"

Angel shrugged."I dunno I couldn't really hear, something about, Sex on the Beach."

"Sounds yummy," Buffy said and then felt the heat in her cheeks. Thank goodness the club had dimmed lights. "I meant the drink, of course. Unless you like Sex on the Beach, considering there's a lot of sand. Then, the sand would be getting everywhere. Um, I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

Buffy wanted to shoot herself. She sounded so dumb and felt so loopy around Angel.

Angel grinned at her with that amazing mouth. Those lips were so close to hers. So close.

"You know, Buffy Summers, I love it when you start to ramble." Angel teased,"So, did you want a drink from the bar?"

A cocktail waitress wearing the nametag of 'Shimmy' came over with a White Russian, a few bottles of Sam Adams, and two shots of Patron with two slices of lime and some salt. Buffy looked at the drinks and at Shimmy.

"I dunno, honey, but your friends there felt you needed to loosen up a bit," Shimmy shrugged and gestured with her head to Buffy's three goofball friends at the neon lighted bar as she walked away. The three waved as they sipped their fancy umbrella drinks.

"I think your friends want you drunk," Angel noted as he grabbed the beer and sipped it.

"But, I haven't been drunk since I graduated from college," said Buffy, eyeballing the alcohol.

"Don't worry, I like my women sober and not sloppy," Angel teased."I'll be a gentleman, this time."

Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed the White Russian.

In the meantime at the entrance, no one had noticed the hysterical woman screaming at the bouncer and at Lorne to let her in. A patrol car pulled up and dragged the distraught woman away from the premises.

****  
Later that evening,

Angel and Buffy were knocking back more shots of Patron.

"OKAY, 1...2...3...," the two yelled at the top of their lungs,"CHUG!"

They finished off their drinks with quickness. A suck of lime and a lick of salt.

"Wow, Buff," Angel said with a laugh,"you're hardcore."

"Stint in Amsterdam after college to find myself. Loved Europe so much," Buffy said, setting her shot glass down and putting her chin in her hand."But after my mom died, I went back home to take care of my sister Dawn and help out with Fervor."

Angel blinked and said,"I'm sorry to hear about that. I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting your mother when she was with the agency."

"She was opening the Tokyo office at the time Marina signed you I think in 2002? Or something?"

"Ah, I think I was doing group Calvin Klein campaigns at the time."

"I love those dancing ones."

"Those are Gap commercials. I have two left feet," Angel said with a snort,"I think you're wasted."

"So are you." Buffy said with a goofy smile."Wasted but totally sexy."

"I can say the same for you," Angel responded getting closer to Buffy's side of the booth."Wasted but totally sexy."

"You can't control what you say or what you do when you're drunk," Buffy slurred, leaning into Angel and grabbing his shirt to bring him much closer.

"Do you think it's smart that those three left us alone?" questioned Angel.

"What do you care?" Buffy purred, her green eyes focused on Angel's beautifully sculpted face."Damn you're hot."

"Like I said ditto," Angel said with a small groan as Buffy climbed over from her seat and onto his lap until they were face to face.

"So what were we talking about again?" purred Buffy, settling her tush on Angel's thighs.

"Remember I made a promise not to touch you or your body?" Angel gruffly reminded.

Buffy did not feel like listening to that niggling voice in her head yelling at her to behave. Her skirt hiked up over her thighs as she made herself comfortable over Angel's lap.

"You have such gorgeous bone structure, did anyone tell you that?" Buffy asked touching the planes of Angel's face. "Like Michelangelo's David."

Angel nodded and tensed when Buffy brushed her lips on the corner of his mouth. Buffy felt his large hands caressing her bare thighs as they pushed her skirt further up.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you when you smile... it's like heaven?" Buffy whispered,kissing the other corner of Angel's mouth and then Angel's lips. She teased him with soft, gentle baby kisses.

The warmth of her breath caressed his face, scented with lime, raspberry lip gloss, and mint gum. There was a hint of apple shampoo?

Buffy pulled away and threw her arms about his neck. Angel's excitement was very evident. She wanted to -- her thought ended as Angel grabbed her tush under her tight skirt and squeezed. Was it crazy of Buffy to wear her tiniest thong today?

"If I said ditto one more time, would you be upset?" Angel panted in kind, sounding slightly breathless. His fingertips gently traced her barely covered bottom, making the skin tingle.

"Not at all," Buffy said, feeling oddly liberated. Maybe it was the Patron. Maybe. Oh, Angel nuzzling her neck made her shiver.

"My turn," Angel said as his large hand gently cupped the back of Buffy's head, his long fingers curling into her silky blonde ponytail.

Buffy obliged by bending her head down. She had been holding back herself from this! Angel's expert lips, his hands, the whole angelic package...she giggled to herself with the pun. God, he wanted her. Seriously. She had felt like she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"Breathe, Buffy," Angel whispered against her lips. She smiled against his.

Buffy never thought that making out with someone could be so...EROTIC, so MINDBLOWING. He was so NOT RILEY. This wasn't a hasty teenage backseat hookup or a college fling, it was-

"OH-EM-GEE! MY EYES!" Faith dramatically gasped and then chuckled, saying," You two, go get a room!"

The two pulled away quickly. Buffy grabbed the last of her White Russian and sipped it. Angel swigged the last of his beer.

"Whoa, Faithy, bad timing," Margie said with Kendall in tow.

Kendall chuckled. "It was like watching Animal Planet. I was just waiting for the sex-ing to happen."

"Shut up, Mr. Insensitive." Margie snapped and elbowed Ken in the stomach.

"We should leave the lovebirds alone," Faith said with a big, fat 'I TOLD YOU SO' grin on her face."Way to go, B."

"Man, Marina's gonna kill me," Buffy buried her face into her hands.

"Hey, no one's going to say anything, Buffy," Angel reassured the blonde and then looked at the others."Right?"

The others nodded.

"Let's just get going, okay?" Buffy said.

****

Lorne hailed a cab from them and signaled to Angel to call him and keep in touch.

Buffy had taken a seat next to Angel in the back, as the others grabbed seats upfront.

Buffy leaned into him and he threw his arm around her, holding her close. It felt comfortable, like they had been doing this for years.

When the five had arrived back at the Buffy and Faith's condo, Angel escorted Buffy and Faith to their door. Angel's arm around Buffy was firm and warm as he held her up.

Faith smiled and said,"Well I guess I'm gonna call it a night. B, I'll see you in the morning."

Faith opened the front door and left it ajar.

Buffy and Angel regarded each other with curiosity. Angel seemed more steady and more sober while Buffy's head swam from all the shots of tequila.

"So," the two spoke simultaneously and then laughed.

Buffy felt herself wobble and leaned her weight on the door jam.

"I should get going. The meter's running." Angel said, walking back to the cab.

Buffy felt brave. It was the Liquid Courage. It had to be.

"Angel, I think that you should stay." Buffy said, making Angel stop in his tracks.

"Really? You sure?" Angel glanced back at her.

The words tumbled out of her mouth,"Yeah, it's getting late. Your apartment's downtown. Come in."

Buffy and Angel waved to the others in the cab and watched it drive away.

Buffy stumbled through the doorway and Angel scooped her up. He threw her over his shoulder in a Fireman's Carry and carried her through the threshold.

"Hey! I can walk!" Buffy squealed as Angel back kicked the front door shut with his foot.

"Where's your bedroom?" Angel asked.


	8. Breakfast at Buffy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Star  
> STARTED: 01.30.2010  
> AUTHOR: ukyochan  
> E-MAIL: ukyochanBA@gmail.com  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters belonging to BTVS and AtS.  
> PAIRING: B/A. (hints of other pairings, take a guess)  
> SPOILERS: No spoilers, although there might be allusions to the series. Find them and let me know. *wink*  
> SYNOPSIS: Angel is a spoiled supermodel, Buffy is his agent.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Please distribute, but contact me first. :D  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: AU, no supernatural stuff. Everyone will be making an appearance at least once.  
> FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
> RATING: Mature-R-NC-17 , for language, sexual innuendos and situations, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Things are getting intense at the Agency and between Buffy and Angel. Is someone trying to discredit and hurt Angel's career in the fashion world and in Hollywood?

Part 8 - Breakfast at Buffy's

The following morning---after cocktails. 5:00AM

The alarm clock bleared. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! A slender arm from under the thick coverlet swung out to the side table, knocking over the little alarm clock from its place onto the floor.

Buffy groaned as she rolled over in bed,"Argh, my head. Stupid alarm clock too loud."

She threw that same arm over to the other side of the bed and felt her hand touch something warm and breathing. It was smooth, muscley, and rock-like.The cologne she smelled seemed oddly familiar.

Panicking, Buffy sat up and freaked.

"Who the-?" She shrieked. "What the-?"

It was Angel, bare-chested, snoring softly, and possibly naked in her bed. All nude and yummy looking, like in her unconscious fantasies.

"BUFFY! What the-" Angel sat up in the bed, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Angel, what happened?" asked Buffy.

"Whoa, quiet voice, respect my aching head. All I know is that I was sleeping." Angel answered still rubbing his eyes.

"But next to me? How did that-? Why the-? Did I get sloppy?" Buffy questioned, looking down and saw she wore nothing but HIS black t- shirt.

"Relax, Buffy, you weren't even sloppy, nothing happened that you didn't want to." Angel responded with a yawn.

"How do I know that? I mean I was plastered and so were you." Buffy said, her heart racing. "I don't remember taking off my clothes."

"You did and then I helped you to the bathroom to worship the porcelain god. I recall you saying it has been a while since you last got wasted."

"But you're n-n-n-aked!" stuttered Buffy.

Angel lifted up the coverlet slowly. Buffy's hands flew up to cover her eyes.

Angel chuckled as he pried her hands from her face and said,"I'm wearing my pants, you little idiot. I remembered enough to know we just fooled around a bit and went to sleep."

Buffy's eyes went down to Angel's crotch and her eyes bugged out. Angel had morning wood and he was HUGE! It was one thing feeling it, but seeing it. Bigger than Riley, in fact.

"So no sex? You sure?" Buffy squeaked.

"Well if we had sex, you sure wouldn't be acting like I have the plague," Angel quipped with a nonchalant shrug."In fact, you'd be screaming in a different way. Maybe moaning. Moaning my name. Asking for more. I could go on. Blah, blah."

"Angel! Seriously." Buffy said with a pout.

"I am being serious." Angel shrugged again.

Buffy shook her head and laughed.

"Women and men would kill to have me in their bed. Literally." Angel dead panned.

Buffy said with a frown,"Angel, now that's not funny, you've had a threat on your life twice."

"Someone trashing the office and sending me a bleeding cow part is not going to stop me from living," Angel said, pulling up the coverlet over his bare chest. "Or working for that matter. Anyways, I'm going back to sleep. You can join me if you want. It's your bed after all."

"No, Angel,we can't. I have to meet Marina, the office hired a clean up crew. You have an interview with GQ and a photo shoot." insisted Buffy,inciting a groan from her bedmate who pulled a pillow over his face.

"Ah, work, yes ma'am." sighed Angel, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Buffy's cell phone chimed. It was Marina on the caller id. Angel sat up.

Buffy mouthed,"It's Marina."

Angel nodded as Buffy answered her cell.

"Hello, Marina? Oh hi. How are you? How's Anne? Good? You're up early. Uh huh. Yeah, I was heading to office. Yes, sure. Umm, okay. Where's Angel, you ask? He didn't check in at the loft? Ah, well, that's kinda strange. I'm sure he's okay. I'll see if I can get a hold of him and have him check in with you and the loft. Alright. Okay. See you later. Bye."

When she got off her cell with her boss, Buffy put her hands to her head. "Oh my gosh, the gossipmongers are going to have a field day."

A frantic knock came at her bedroom door.

"Buffy? B,are you and Angel awake?" yelled Faith pounding at the door.

"Yeah! Yeah, we're both up! What's going on?" Buffy yelled back as she pulled on her robe.

"Get out here!" Faith cried.

"Faith, what happened?" Buffy inquired, running out into the living room.

"I went tinkle, then I went to make us some lattes, and turned on the tv to play the dv-r." Faith said.

"So?" Angel said walking in and pulling on his tank top.

"Ugh, slow morning, see for yourself!" Faith sighed and replayed the program she was watching."It's TMZ and you boobs are on it."

On the screen, there was Angel with dark sunglasses on, arm around Buffy, leading her into Cicada.

"Who is this mysterious hot blonde we see with the HOTTEST MALE MODEL ON THE PLANET?" The announcer droned.

The next image made Buffy and Angel flinch. It was the snuggle in front of Cicada. Faith stopped the dv-r.

"Oh, Marina's really gonna kill me now," Buffy said, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "I mean she was joking about us hooking up, but now."

"Well, you were cold." Angel said matter of factly.

"Looked very cold to me,"Faith said with a chuckle. "Pshh, TMZ is so tardy to the party. That was just a week ago. I mean who wouldn't want to snuggle with Tall, Dark, and Broody?"

"I'll just tell Marina the truth, Buffy,that I made all the moves." Angel said.

"No, last night was all me,' Buffy groaned."We woke up in bed together."

"And nothing happened." Angel said.

"What? Nothing happened?" gasped Faith. "Could've sworn with all the giggling, stumbling about, and the moaning something was bound to happen. Now you two are going to be the death of me!"

"No, Faith, it's not a cop-out." Buffy said in an irritated voice.

"It wasn't the right time, we were drunk," Angel replied."I promise the next time, Faith, you will know if something happened. It'll be described in full detail. Five point one surround sound."

"If there is a next time," Buffy said, rubbing her temples.

Angel grinned. "Whatever Angel wants, Angel gets, remember?"

"You're hopeless," Buffy sighed."Well, I have to see Marina at the office."

"What time do I have to be at the shoot?"

"At 8 am, you have some time. I can drop you off at your place."

"The paps can't be out this early, can they?" Angel asked. "I want waffles."

"Um, hello guys? I can make waffles. And oh, B, did you want me to get started shadowing Pretty Boy here right now?" Faith interjected.

"Yes, Faith," Buffy said,"you can follow me to the office and get the itinerary for the local, paperwork, and of course, your very own business phone."

"Waffles, first. Then, escape route from here." Angel interrupted."I'm usually having my morning shake and run about this time, unless I'm working."

"Angel, seriously-?" Buffy started.

"Yes, seriously, B, as Angel's assistant and basically an extension of you. We have to take care of our prized possession here. Feed the beast then figure out how we smuggle muffincakes outta the condo."

Faith produced amazing nonfat vanilla lattes all around and whole grain Belgian waffles for everyone's tummy.

"Wow, Faithy, you make some mean waffles," Angel said with one of his earth shaking smiles.

Faith's eyes dilated then she blinked and regained her composure.

As she took their plates, Faith said, "One of the many things I learned from my stint in the System."

"Oh, I-", Angel mumbled, looking downcast.

"Nah, you just roll with it. I take it as a compliment. Don't look so bummed. I'm weird about taking 'em. Don't get your pretty face up in a bunch...we're all buds here. No secrets,'Kay?"

Buffy was entertained by Angel and Faith's conversation. He looked so confident at first and then he looked like a lost teenage boy. Faith was reticent about mentioning her upbringing to anyone outside of their little circle. Buffy supposed it was Angel's charm and his openness that got her tough friend to talk. The spoiled persona Angel had, was it for show? Defense mechanism? Maybe he stepped on someone's toes or slept with the wrong...

Buffy was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the escape plan the other two concocted.

"B? Buffy? Did you hear what I said?" Faith announced at top volume.

"No,what?"

"Gawd, you must still be buzzed or something. I said you head to office as usual. I stuff Loverboy into my beat-up truck in the cab. I'm sure the paps don't know I exist. I get him home securely into the high tech ivory tower you have him living in."

"How are you getting him in?"

"You call your boy Joey at the front desk-"

"It's Jonathan."

"Whatever, tell him you have a HUGE delivery of flowers and you need to him to let the truck in the rear garage. No questions, tell him it's for a super private client. That's all."  
  
"How?"

"Remember my last business venture? Flower Designs by Faith?"

"You and flowers?" Angel questioned with a surprised look.

Faith shrugged. "What can I say? I'm well-rounded."

Buffy nodded and said,"I guess I have no choice as harebrained as it maybe. It's what the paps least expect."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
